<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one day we'd be face to face by ddalkiimilky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574613">one day we'd be face to face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkiimilky/pseuds/ddalkiimilky'>ddalkiimilky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kghn!! in quarantine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, boyfriend shirt, cyber sex by doja cat, i guess kags is somehow into exhibitionism?, read my cute asf kagehina quarantine au, this is the phone sex episode from endless possibilities!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkiimilky/pseuds/ddalkiimilky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the most-awaited phone sex episode 🥴</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kghn!! in quarantine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one day we'd be face to face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>people on discord seeing me listen to cyber sex for the 1283472894256th time while writing this: 👁👄👁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“t-t-tobio!” hinata bumbled, feeling the tip of his ears go warm.</p><p>kageyama watched his boyfriend from the other side of the screen scramble away from the frame, making the instigator of hinata’s current dilemma snigger devilishly. “no?” he asked innocently. </p><p>hinata looked at kageyama in disbelief, his eyes showing how conflicted he felt about the latter’s proposition. “no!” he shrieked, blinking rapidly and fidgeting nervously as kageyama peered through his eyelashes with anticipation. hinata liked to believe he’s figured out how to make tobio behave, but he and everyone else around them is aware that he always gives in to what the younger demands in the end. it’s tobio’s fault! it’s all because of him that hinata can’t say no to those lips that turn into a permanent pout when he doesn’t get what he wants, always speaking nonsense but so kissable… those sharp, blue eyes that hold his stare and draw him in deep— hold on.</p><p>kageyama’s face scrunched up. he looked like a kid having his milk taken away from him and hinata’s heart clenched. ‘this isn’t right… this isn’t right but–’ </p><p>“arghh fine!” the ginger exclaimed, disappointed at himself for being so, so weak against his boyfriend’s pretty face.</p><p>a shade of pink dusted hinata’s cheeks when he peeked at his phone screen and saw kageyama sitting himself up with a triumphant look etched on his face, making hinata pout but scooch closer to the screen anyway. this was all new territory to him, and if it wasn’t for tobio, he wouldn’t be putting himself in such an embarrassing situation. “s-so… how do we do this?” hinata asked bashfully. </p><p>“...”</p><p>hinata fidgeted on his seat as he waited for kageyama to respond, but the boy was just staring at him, as if he was being observed. “tobio…?”</p><p>“you’re wearing my shirt aren’t you?” kageyama broke the silence. hinata’s eyes widened, immediately inspecting the top he was wearing and blushing deeply when he confirmed that he was indeed wearing his boyfriend’s copy of their couple shirts instead of his own. </p><p>“o-oh gosh, i didn’t know! tobio, i swear i didn’t realise–”</p><p>“that works.” hinata blinked at kageyama, confused, but the boy only gave him a smirk and said, “take your pants off, underwear and all.”</p><p>hinata gawked at kageyama but made no complaints. he knew he wasn’t going to win this one so he stands up to leave the frame for privacy, but was stopped by his insufferable partner. “here.” he demanded. hinata’s heart beat rapidly, and his skin was starting to look a lot more like his hair. when did tobio learn to be so convincing? he had no shame. a shaky sigh escaped hinata’s lips as he tugged on his waistband, pausing briefly. he shot his boyfriend a look of hesitation, however it was only fueling kageyama’s desire. the way hinata was blushing so hard, the corner of his eyes sporting tears that were threatening to fall as he shyly shrugged off his boxers and pulled at the hem of kageyama’s shirt to cover himself was all so sensual to kageyama. kageyama let out a ragged breath. shouyo looked so fucking breathtaking in his shirt, and kageyama wanted to see more.</p><p>kageyama held his phone so that the frame wasn’t showing the lower half of his body. “shouyo… show me how you play with yourself.” he watched carefully as hinata bit his lip, hesitatingly uncrossing his legs with an unsure expression and displaying all of himself to kageyama. kageyama breath gets caught in his throat. “you’re so fucking beautiful.” from outside the frame, kageyama started palming himself over his clothes, edging himself very carefully to keep his composure as he instructed hinata on what to do.</p><p>whimpering from kageyama’s deep, raspy voice, hinata felt his body burn from the other’s deep stare. feeling encouraged from kageyama’s compliment, he brought a trembling hand to his cock, touching his tip lightly and moaning at the sensation. his thumb started carefully massaging his moist slit where precum was starting to ooze and he could feel his member growing bigger at his touch. “that’s right, baby. keep using your fingers.” he heard his boyfriend say, making him quiver and whine because kageyama’s voice just made him feel things. kageyama knew this, as he would always tighten up when kageyama starts whispering compliments in his ear. compliments are hard to come by with tobio, which is why hinata melts at the simplest affirmation from his boyfriend, especially when they’re curled up next to each other, skin slapping against each other’s and their voices thick with desperation fills up the room. hinata reached his full girth and he was now using his palm to smear the precum all over his cock. </p><p>“t-tobio…” he moaned out loud.</p><p>kageyama grit his teeth, feeling his pants get tighter by the second. he mumbled an incoherent explicit bomb, losing control and taking his cock out of his pants clumsily when he found hinata reaching for his hole and playing at his entrance. hinata didn’t stop stroking his cock when he wriggled a finger around his hole, trying to ease the tight ring of muscle for the entrance of his fingers. kageyama would usually do the prep for him but this time tobio was on the other side of the screen, and hinata was whimpering at the itch inside him that he couldn’t scratch because his stubborn hole was taking such a long time to relax. kageyama breathed out roughly as he marvelled at how hot shouyo looked with tears in his eyes trying so desperately to take it inside him. a drawn-out sob left hinata, a mix of frustration and agony laced in his voice.</p><p>“tobio… can’t…!”</p><p>“mmhng shouyo… lie down on your back. raise your ass to the camera, baby. show me everything.” kageyama placed his phone down in front of him, exposing his naked lower half and his large, throbbing cock to hinata. hinata’s eyes widened and revelled at how lewd his boyfriend looked on the other side of the screen. kageyama, with his shirt bunched up on his pits to flaunt his broad chest and toned abs, and his tall, angry cock standing tall, all out on full display for hinata’s eyes to feast on. “look shou, it’s your favourite… you have to loosen up to get it in. you can do that for me, can’t you?”</p><p>it took all hinata’s control to peel his eyes away from the screen. he shakily nodded his head and hurriedly executed kageyama’s instructions. he raised his ass up to the camera and continued fingering at his entrance, successfully inserting his finger to the second knuckle with full struggle. “keep your eyes on me.” hinata tried to focus on the screen with dazed eyes, taking advantage of his sated mind from the view to shove in two fingers deep inside him. hinata’s mewls overtook kageyama’s ragged breath and sent a shiver down straight to kageyama’s cock, his fingers slipping in and out in the most vulgar way. “ahh tobio!” hinata gasped when he hit his prostate.</p><p>kageyama felt himself near. he stuck his cock in his fist, pumping up and down without tearing his eyes away from the screen. “s-shouyo…!” he groaned out, “you’re doing so great… come on, add more fingers… you can do more than that can’t you shouyo?” </p><p>hinata complied unwittingly to kageyama’s voice, forcing in an additional two fingers and curling his fingers creatively to hit his sweet spot. he kept abusing his prostate until he let out the loudest gasp, alerting kageyama that he was close. “i-i’m coming, tobio! i’m c-coming…!” he sobbed as he kept stroking his cock and fucking his fingers. </p><p>“m… me t-too… keep going, shouyo, you look so beautiful… i can’t wait to come home and play with you… c-can’t wait for you to take all of mine whole… c-coming!”</p><p>“tobio…!” hinata’s eyes rolled back and his whole body trembled as he came, ejaculating all over the floor and a bit that flew on the screen, landing perfectly on where tobio’s toned stomach is supposed to be. on the other side of the screen, kageyama also let himself out, his forehead creasing as he kept pumping to ride out his orgasm while he watched hinata’s whole body collapse on the floor, exposing all of himself to the camera post-orgasm and panting hard. </p><p>kageyama caught his breath and composed himself quicker than hinata. he picked up a tissue from the nightstand and started cleaning up after himself, still watching hinata splayed out obscenely on the floor. “nice view,” he commented, making hinata jolt upwards in a sitting position all flustered. </p><p>“i did not just do that.” hinata muttered in disbelief.</p><p>“you did too.” kageyama chuckled.</p><p>“i hate you, bakayama.”</p><p>“i love you too, dumbass.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i gave in and wrote a smut 🤧 i hope this was enough to serve kghn hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>